User talk:Cathyrne
Welcome! Hi Cathyrne -- we are excited to have LJSaurus L.J. Smith Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "LJSaurus L.J. Smith Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done an incredible job getting this wiki started with articles/stubs for all the important information. I see you also have several people helping you out; be sure to say hi to them on their talk pages, as that is an important part of building a community of people who want to stay and work with you. If you have any questions about how things work, or I can help you set anything up (skin, logo, templates, etc.) please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 19:33, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Mai Is Me Hi. I'm Brandon from the Wikia Community Support Team. I've unblocked Mai Is Me and restored their admin and bureaucrat rights here. Mai adopted the wiki after you went inactive, so Mai's status as an admin and bureaucrat here are legitimate. If you have disagreements then it's best to discuss them with Mai rather than issuing blocks. Remember, you created this wiki, but no single individual owns a wiki. That includes the founder. Wikis are community projects, and when an admin becomes inactive then other users are able to adopt the wiki. This is what Mai did, and Mai will keep admin rights here. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:44, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply And as for the favicon and wallpaper, how would I have been advertising my own? There isn't a link, and the only evidence that you seem to have about me advertising my own wiki is on my ''user page, where I can add anything I want because its about me, besides, it doesn't say anything about advertising my wiki, so I assume that your talking about the "Improve my own wiki" :/ And the only reason that I even uploaded wallpapers from other wikis is because this wiki had no custamized wallpaper, so I would add it and then erase it, and your saying that I would have it for long periods of time, but I never had one on for more than a week. And I can't actually remember uploading any rune Factory word marks, so you seem to be making up or over dramatizing alot of accusations on this. And I'm not really sure I believe you about trying to give me the benifit of the doubt, I actually think that you got board of this wiki, left for three years and then seen what had happend and desided to bann me, not think there would be any problems. And for the "''prolonged Rune Factory wordmark" you havent edited since 2009, and the most resent word mark wasn't for Rune Factory, so your obviously making that up to. You didn't turn a blind eye on this wiki because you wanted to get me the benifit of the doubt, it was because you didn't want to work on it any more. And If you cared so deeply for this wiki then you shouldn't have abandon it for around 3 years. And your accusations are slightly redictulus. I've edited 93 times more than you, and on none of those pages did I meantion any other wikis. I've been committed to this wiki for a long time, and its not really fair that you think you can come back and just take something I've put a lot of work into. --Mai Is Me 04:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Mai Is Me You are lying. The Rune Factory II wordmark was on the front page. You probably just deleted the file yourself. I will petition for the upload logs for this wikia to prove this fact if necessary. If you were working on the wiki why did you use all Rune Factory themed images and change everything at the same time? You don't need placeholders for that. This place looked like a Rune Factory II wiki. Why did you do this? We liked you and we all thought you did a good job and then you started turning this wikia into Rune Factory. You found what you believed to be an abandoned wiki and decided to try and take it over and abuse the content. And if you cared so much about this wiki why didn't you fix all the typos? Why did you let LukieP do all the work? You're not telling the truth and everybody knows it. Spiralagnue 05:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC)